A Miraculous Christmas in Paris
by pancham 98
Summary: Christmas is tough for Adrien Agreste because of bad memories. Can he handle being Santa's Helper as Cat Noir with Ladybug? Read and find out.
1. Merry Almost Christmas

It was Christmas season, and everyone is excited for the big day.  
Well, except for Adrien, because it brings him back bad memories.  
More about that later. Anyway, at Brad's house, Brad invited Alya to  
help him decorate his home. He hasn't admitted his love for her yet,  
but he also doesn't know about Alya's thing with Nino.

"Well," said Brad, adjusting his glasses. "What do you think of the tree?"  
"I love it," said Alya. "It's so colorful."  
"Yeah, well," said Brad, blushing. "It's something alright."

Alya took out her phone and takes a picture of the tree.  
"Gonna post that on your LadyBlog?" asked Brad.  
"Well, maybe that Ladybug and Cat Noir orniment right there," said  
Alya.  
"Oh, by all means," said Brad. "Go ahead."  
Alya takes a picture of the orniment.  
"Perfect," she said.

Meanwhile, at Agreste Mansion, Adrien plays on his grand piano  
in the living room, playing a sad Christmas song. He sings...

***Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,**  
**But the very next day, you gave it away,**  
**This year, to save me from tears,**  
**I'll give it to someone special...***

He sighs. Like I mentioned, Adrien has bad memories when it came  
to Christmas. On Christmas Eve, when he was 9, his mom got killed.  
He doesn't know why or how it happened, but someday, he'll find out.

Johnny comes downstairs with his stuffed bunny.  
"Merry almost Christmas, big brother," said Johnny.  
"Yeah," said Adrien, sadly. "Sorry, it's not my kind of holiday."  
"Oh?" asked Johnny. "Why?"  
"It's something I don't wanna talk about."  
"Um, okay..."  
Johnny walks away.

Then, at the bakery, Marinette is in her room, writting in her diary.

_December 23rd, 2016_

_Dear diary,_  
_It's finally Christmas vacation time. Hopefully, nothing goes wrong_  
_on Christmas Eve. Of course, I'll be able to handle that when I _  
_turn into Ladybug. _  
_I talked to Adrien again. He seemed sad today. For some reason,_  
_he doesn't seem to like Christmas. I wonder why? _  
_Oh yeah, and Chloe was bullying me like always. Claiming that_  
_she's better than me and I don't deserve Adrien. She can be _  
_such a bitch most of the time. _  
_Anyway, tomorrow, me and Cat Noir are being Santa helpers for the _  
_children on Christmas Eve. It should be fun._

Then, Tikki, Marinette's kwammi, flies over to her.  
"You excited?" asked Tikki.  
"Yes," said Marinette. "However, I'm concerned for Adrien. He seems sad."  
"I see," said Tikki.  
"Uh-huh," said Mari. "I often wonder about him."

**Not much for the first chapter, but I promise, there'll be more. Stay tuned!**


	2. Lonely Kitty

Later that day, Ladybug and Cat Noir just finished saving Paris. They  
had a little time before they change back, so they had some time with  
each other.

"You seem very quiet, Cat," said Ladybug. "You okay?"  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah," said Cat. "I'm cool as a cat, so to speak."  
Ladybug giggled. "Your puns are bad, but I don't care."  
"I get that a lot," said Cat.  
"So," said LB. "Ready to make children happy tomorrow night?"  
"I guess so," said Cat.  
"I'm excited," said LB. "I love Christmas."  
_Not me..._ thought Cat.  
"Christmas is good," lied Cat.  
"The presents, the joy, the everything!" said LB.  
"Yeah," said Cat. "So, uh, that's a beautiful sunset, huh?"  
"Lovely," said LB. "I sense that there's something on your mind."  
Cat Noir looked up. "Well, I always feel lonely at Christmastime."  
"Aww," said LB, sadly. "How come?"  
"Uh, it's hard to say," said Cat. "Christmas can be tough for me because  
well, let's just say I have no one to celebrate with."  
"Oh my," said LB. "Maybe I'll find a way to make you feel better  
tomorrow on Christmas Eve."  
Cat Noir smiled. "You will?"  
"Absolutley," said LB.  
Cat Noir hugs Ladybug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
Ladybug blushed as she is being hugged.

Later that night, Marinette was still amazed that she, as Ladybug,  
got hugged by Cat Noir.  
"He actually hugged me!" she said to Tikki.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
"I'm touched," said Mari. "I have a feeling he loves me. But,  
as you know, I'm in love with Adrien."  
"I know," said Tikki. "But I think you're right about Cat having\  
a crush on you."  
"Which reminds me," said Mari. "What if Adrien is Cat Noir...?"

**Ooh! Now, I'm still on season one and I know some stuff in future**  
**seasons, but nobody give me spoilers. Anyway, what if Marinette**  
**finds out in this story? Wait and see next time.**


	3. Once Bitten and Twice Shy

Once more, Adrien was at the piano, playing and singing "Last Christmas" by Wham!

***A face of a lover with a fire in his heart.**  
**A man undercover but you tore me apart...***

Man? More like a cat undercover, thought Adrien, being Cat Noir and all.

"Why do you keep playing that song?" asked Johnny, coming in. "Don't you know any happy  
Christmas songs?"

Adrien sighs. "I just feel down. I'm always alone on Christmas ever since mom died."

"You got me," said Johnny, putting on his official Cat Noir hat. (Johnny is a huge Cat Noir fan.)

Adrien smiled. "Thanks, Johnny. But, I need someone who's..."

"Okay, I get it," said Johnny. "You want to be with someone who cares more than me."

"Not more than you," said Adrien. "Just... I don't know."

Adrien sighs and goes up to bed.

The next day was Christmas Eve. Most of the citizens are doing last  
minute shopping stuff. But not Marinette and the others, they were  
still busy getting ready for Christmas. Well, except for Adrien who was  
still moping.

Brad decided to visit Alya to get ready for her party. Right now, they are making decorations. The decorations are not  
only Christmas themed, but also LadyBug and Cat Noir themed.

"This place is looking great," said Brad. "It's really beginning to look like a Miraculous  
Christmas here."

"It is, indeed," Alya said with a smile.

"Hey, I was wondering," said Brad, blushing. "Do you need an assistant for your LadyBlog?"

"Hmm," said Alya. "Maybe I do. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm, as you know, a LadyBug and Cat Noir fan, too."

"I know," said Alya. "What if I have you do Cat Noir related stuff for my blog, since you keep talking  
about him?"

Yes! thought Brad. I get to work with my beloved.

"I'm in," said Brad. "After all, Cat Noir is the cat's meow."

Alya groans at the bad joke. She knew the REAL Cat Noir wouldn't say THAT.


End file.
